Crisis de Abril
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [Semi-AU] La vida de Naraku durante quinientos años ha sido una colección de mentiras e identidades falsas que ya no recordaba. Los fantasmas de sus mujeres y arpías del pasado volvían para atormentarlo, para recordarle lo que era tener poder. Para recordarle por segunda vez que no podía controlar el destino, pero sí retenerlo, como en los viejos tiempos.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

 **Nota:** fanfic inspirado en la canción _Body Electric_ de Lana del Rey.

 **Advertencias:** lime y lemmon, lenguaje soez, violencia física y psicológica, muerte de personaje.

 **NOTA 2:** las palabras marcadas con números no tienen traducción y pueden resultar un poco extrañas. Las he marcado con números y el significado de cada una de ellas se encuentra en una lista al final de la historia. Favor de consultarla para evitar confusiones.

* * *

" _I pretend I'm not hurt,_ _  
_ _I walk about the world like I'm having fun"_

 **Body Electric** **—Lana del Rey**

* * *

 **La Ciudad de las Flores**

El hombre que caminaba delante se volvió y les dedicó una sonrisa divertida y simpática como solamente él podía hacerlo, pero esta vez el gesto tenía algo de irreverente y travieso, como si aquello fuera un secreto entre los tres. A pesar de todo, el tipo sabía que con quien trataba no era alguien especialmente simpático, nunca quiso parecerlo ni serlo, y en el fondo seguro sentía algo de nervios ante la expectativa de su posible reacción.

—Te lo aseguro —afirmó por segunda vez desde que dejaran el hotel donde se hospedaban, ampliando la sonrisa—. No puedo creer que nunca te hayas dado una vuelta por acá. Kioto es el mejor lugar para encontrar chicas lindas.

—Este barrio no tiene pinta de ser uno de _esos_ lugares —respondió fastidiado, dando un aburrido vistazo a su alrededor. Lo golpeaban en el rostro las luces en forma de globo, forradas en delgado papel, con sus delicados dibujos de peces dorados y _kanjis_ adornando las históricas calles, iluminándolas en colores rojo y naranja, dándole al sitio un ambiente aún más pintoresco, elegante y antiguo que cualquier otra parte de Japón.

Los adoquines que pisaba y las casas de té a ambos lados de la calle, todas de madera y puertas corredizas, lo hacían creer que el paso del tiempo jamás había pasado por aquella ciudad, de la que se decía, era tan hermosa, delicada y frágil como las alas de una inusual mariposa.

Jamás lo hubiese admitido, pero le resultó reconfortante verse inmerso entre tanto… _tradicionalismo._ El viejo estilo, la vieja escuela: el verdadero Japón.

Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de que _nada_ había cambiado, de que en algún punto, muchos años antes, el tiempo se había detenido y él solamente seguía remando sobre los irrefrenables mares de los siglos. Pero sí que había cambiado, empezado por sí mismo, y luego le siguió el mundo, todo lo que conocía y alguna vez conoció. Todo evolucionó, desapareció, se adaptó o revolucionó.

Todavía se frustraba por eso en las noches. Se quedaba en la cama dando vueltas, mirando el techo, maldiciendo su suerte y al maldito insomnio; aquellas enfermedades de humano que, aún así, había padecido en sus mejores tiempos, pero ahora todo el mundo iba al psicólogo y todo el mundo estaba loco y de cabeza. En sus tiempos, al menos, existía una jerarquía: dioses, demonios, híbridos y humanos. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Incluso había llegado a rebajarse a tomar pastillas para dormir y calmar los tormentos que su mente le brindaba cada tanto: hace meses que no padecía aquellos trastornos del sueño. Hace meses que no sentía _nada_ , y le comenzaba a alarmar la intensidad y frecuencia con la que últimamente aquella sensación de vacío lo absorbía.

Se estaba volviendo un pasivo ante el paso de los años. Un amargado que sólo veía su vida pasar, que sobrevivía y se adaptaba al aburrido mundo donde estaba.

—" _Debe ser la rutina"_ —Se dijo sin mostrar un solo atisbo de tormento y angustia a los dos hombres que lo acompañaban—. _"Esta puta rutina de humanos. O tal vez ya me voy a morir. Tantos siglos es mucho tiempo, y la eternidad, aún más. Todos mueren en algún momento, hasta los seres sobrenaturales. Ya sólo quedan leyendas a medias. Este mundo nunca fue para nosotros; qué ilusos"_

—No nos malinterpretes —respondió otro hombre, caminando a lado del que era todo sonrisas. Este, en contraste, era pura seriedad y madurez—. Personalmente estoy cansado de ir a _tabledances_. Las mujeres son tan vulgares. Para eso está Tokio; en Kioto, el atractivo son las _geishas._

Le hubiese gustado reírse en sus caras. _Geishas_. El par de idiotas hablaban de ellas como si fueran toda una novedad para cualquier citadino, incluso si provenían de la misma tierra que había visto nacer aquella complicada y exquisita profesión, pero contuvo la sonrisa insidiosa que luchaba por esbozarse en sus labios. Pensándolo bien, los humanos seguían siendo tan ilusos como siempre. ¿No es así? Se pregunto, como esperando la respuesta de su viejo amigo Onigumo.

Nadie le respondió.

Él había visto el nacimiento, el asenso y el deceso de las tan famosas _geishas_. Había visto también el mismo ciclo de vida en las _oiran_ [1], las prostitutas de lujo. Mujeres similares a las _geishas_ , con varias diferencias unas de otras, sobre todo en la variedad de servicios que cada una era capaz de ofrecer.

También había estado ahí cuando Japón promulgó las Leyes Anti-prostitución en 1956, así que para él, aunque jamás había pagado los servicios de una _geisha_ ni una _oiran_ , y a pesar de que estas últimas estaban ya desaparecidas, no era la gran cosa.

Pero no podía decirles nada de eso. Su documentación actual indicaba que sólo tenía treinta años, no quinientos años de edad. Incluso pensó que, ¿por qué no? ¿Quién carajos iba a creerle? Si acaso le soltarían una simpática carcajada y le dirían: _"vaya que eres gracioso, Naraku. Aún no empezamos la fiesta y ya estás borracho. ¡Que nadie se crea esa cara de amargura que te cargas!",_ y luego seguirían con sus asuntos como si su afirmación no fuese nada más que una broma inocente y desubicada.

Incluso si se le ocurría contar eventos de aquellos tiempos con una precisión hasta sospechosa y que cualquier historiador envidiaría, se limitarían a creer que era un hombre muy versado en historia, no un demonio de la era _Sengoku_ que llevaba quinientos años haciéndose pasar por un condenado humano.

En cierta forma, aunque el mundo actual estaba más informado y globalizado que nunca, la gente era tan incrédula como crédula en partes extrañamente iguales. En su posición, aquello era en sobremanera ventajoso. Nadie creía en las palabras, solamente en las letras impresas en papeles que fácilmente se podían conseguir en el mercado negro a un buen precio, y él siempre había tenido talento para los tratos sucios y las malas compañías.

—" _En estos tiempos, me dirían que soy un sociópata; recibiría terapia y antipsicóticos"_ —Pero sinceramente prefería ser simplemente un villano.

Naraku no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa cuando los dos hombres dejaron de prestarle atención.

Unos cuantos pasos más los llevaron hasta la casa de té de la cual sus compañeros tanto hablaban. Kazuo, el más vivaracho de los tres, era un hombre de veintisiete años, relativamente nuevo en el trabajo y soltero, listo para _darle vuelo a la hilacha_ , como siempre decía, a pesar de que muchos otros compañeros de trabajo le recomendaban que ya debía sentar cabeza. A Naraku algunas veces le decían lo mismo, aunque no demasiado ni muy seguido; le tenían cierto miedo, pero Kazuo era de esos hombres con el don de caerle bien a todo el mundo, aunque Naraku, a su parecer y estilo de toda la vida, lo encontraba bastante fastidioso.

Para empezar, era por culpa de él que estaban yendo hacia ese lugar cuando solamente deseaba dormir y aprovechar una noche tranquila y reparadora en su habitación de hotel en medio de toda aquella ajetreada semana, pero Kazuo siempre lograba sonsacar y convencer Eita para que lo acompañase en sus disparates; Eita, a pesar de su apariencia, a veces era fácilmente manipulable, cuando la tentación era lo suficientemente grande. Era mayor que ambos, ya con esposa y un par de hijos, pero a pesar de todo se conservaba bien y le sentaba de maravilla la vida familiar. No le agradaba mucho ir a la clase de sitios que Kazuo frecuentaba y a donde siempre los llevaba, pero el estrés de la constante presión de la vida familiar y laboral siempre podía con Eita y terminaba rindiéndose, aunque él aseguraba que jamás había pasado de ver y, tal vez, tocar un poco.

—Tengo esposa —Es lo que Eita siempre decía cuando Kazuo comenzaba a hablar de clubes para caballeros y damas de compañía.

Aquella honorabilidad, o lo que sea que fuera, tampoco le agradaba del todo a Naraku, pero era un hombre más serio y centrado que no solía hacer bromas, así que nunca se veía forzado a reírse de sus bromas, a diferencia de Kazuo.

—" _Mentir para sobrevivir. ¿De cuándo acá me molesta?"_ —Se preguntó el híbrido en ese instante, mientras pasaban el portón de la casa de té, dirigiéndose los tres a la entrada.

Cuando ninguno de los dos lo vio, rodó los ojos con fastidio, como antaño vería hacer tantas veces a sus antiguas extensiones al enviarlos a alguna misión o cuando les ordenaba algo. Sobre todo a Kagura; tenía esa mala costumbre. Siempre ponía los ojos en blanco, mascullaba algo por lo bajo, insultos que él siempre escuchaba, y luego se retiraba con el ceño aún más arrugado y la boca torcida, envenenada en su propia rabia.

Hace tiempo, años, que no pensaba en ella. Las secretarias de ahora no se comparaban ni de cerca a lo que había sido tener esclavos nacidos de uno mismo, pero eran mucho más obedientes, eso no lo negaba. Ahora parecía que el dinero y un salario estable tenían más poder que la vida misma para hacer que la gente obedeciera hasta las más ridículas órdenes.

La dueña de la casa de té los recibió con gran ceremonia y una cortesía y ademanes impecables. Kazuo ya iba muy entrado en su propia diversión, caminando como si fuera el rey de la noche, y Eita estaba ligeramente tenso mientras más escuchaban el sonido de la música, las voces y las delicadas risas de las cantantes encerradas en las salas con los clientes; Naraku pensó que siempre estaba así de tenso porque vivía con el eterno miedo de perder el control y serle infiel a su esposa, pero no movió un sólo dedo para tratar de consolarlo. Era su problema, y de hecho, pensó, tal vez no le caería mal jugar un poco con los vicios mundanos. Siempre estaba tan tenso y era tan estirado.

Él, por su parte, entró a la casa de té junto a sus compañeros y devolvió la amabilidad de la mujer con gélida cortesía, como hacía siempre.

Tampoco le sorprendía que los estuvieran recibiendo, claramente, con más pomposidad que a otros clientes. Los tres trabajaban para el Primer Ministro de Japón, pero por sobre ellos, Naraku era el favorito y el que más poder tenía en sus manos.

Desde sus falsos _veinticinco años_ trabajaba para él. Era uno de sus más importantes consejeros y lo había ayudado a ascender al poder, codeándose tanto con el Emperador como con los miembros de La Dieta Nacional [2], pero todo aquel _poder_ le resultaba bastante patético y aburrido. Si por él fuera, hace mucho tiempo habría instaurado una monarquía sobre aquella manada de ratas que se hacían llamar humanos: se habría coronado rey, dictador, o alguna estupidez de esas, lo que estuviera de moda o fuera la usanza de la época, y haría todo lo que le cantara el culo tal y como había hecho hace ya tanto tiempo. Pero vio y vivió el transcurso de la historia del último medio milenio; pretender hacer algo así en el siglo XXI sería una locura y sabía que era una guerra perdida. Había visto monarquía tras monarquía y dictador tras dictador caer ante la esperanzas de la gente, de los humanos, de su libertad y ansias de expresión. Tal y como hicieran sus propias extensiones tanto tiempo atrás.

Él también había sido un dictador, y había caído. Pero aprendió de sus errores y ahora tenía la certeza de que tener tantos ojos encima nunca traía nada bueno.

Actualmente, había logrado mantener aquel trabajo con el Ministro, y estaba a gusto ahí. Seguro y tranquilo, mostrando su ambición de a poco, como quien no quiere la cosa, dando paso tras paso en la oscuridad y tejiendo telarañas a su alrededor, encerrando en ellas a sus víctimas. _La trampa de la araña_ ; vieja, pero efectiva. Mantendría aquel trabajo y papel hasta que llegara a la edad en que tuviera que fingir su propia muerte y hacerse una nueva vida y nombre. Pero por ahora, después de casi cincuenta años, era la primera vez que utilizaba nuevamente el nombre de _Naraku_ , y durante las últimas falsas décadas se había sentido a gusto con su antiguo nombre. Lo llenaba de un nostálgico poder.

Cuando la guerra por la Perla de Shikon y contra aquella bandada de estúpidos que le quitaron todo terminó, tuvo la resolución de que no se iba a dejar vencer, de que no iba a morir por mucho que su poder fuera apenas un resquicio, una humareda de lo que había sido. Todo eso sólo para llevarles la contra, para demostrarse que los buenos no siempre ganan. Aunque jamás se enterasen, él tendría la satisfacción de saber que _no_ vencieron, que él seguía ahí, acechando, regresando si le daba la gana. Su verdad era la única verdad y siempre había sido así: ese era su mayor poder.

Por desgracia, el poder ante los demás solía ser más físico. Desapareció un buen tiempo, esperando que toda sospecha se desvaneciera. Cuando fue conveniente, regresó, pero tuvo que ser más modesto y sencillo; sin Perla de Shikon, aunque le retorciese en las entrañas admitirlo, ya no era tan poderoso e invencible. Su telaraña fue arrasada con palos de acero y había tenido que reconstruirla hilo por hilo, en la oscuridad y escaso de fuerte seda.

Al igual que hizo alguna vez con aquel terrateniente, Hitomi Kagewaki, volvió a las andadas sin llamar la atención. Primero, con los _daimyō_ [3], los _sh_ _ō_ _gunes_ [4], los emperadores, y finalmente con los políticos. Todo dependiendo de cómo iba cambiando la época en donde se desenvolvía. Los tiempos cambiaban, y él se adaptaba, pero estos últimos eran los más fáciles de manipular. A veces hasta pensaba que estaban más hambrientos de poder que él, y había vivido en carne propia que mientras más ambicioso se fuera, más probabilidades había de ser manipulado por alguien aún más ambicioso, más inteligente y experimentado, pero ahora él tenía quinientos años de experiencia y ventaja sobre cada ser que viviera y caminara sobre la tierra. La envidia y el ansia de poder siempre llevaban a las personas a cometer locuras y cosas que terminaban por no saber cómo manejar. A él casi le costó la vida entenderlo. Y cuando la muerte viniera por él, si es que algún día lo hacía, sabía que también pagaría con la eternidad.

 _Parece que no podré ir al mismo lugar que fuiste tú, Kikyō._

Tonterías. La muerte no lo alcanzaría.

Ahora era más moderado, más discreto y forzosamente modesto. En ocasiones cambiaba un poco de apariencia, no le gustaba modificar demasiado su rostro; verse al espejo siempre le recordaba a los viejos tiempos. A veces se cortaba el cabello, otras veces se dejaba una barba de candado que lo hacía parecer mucho mayor y que detestaba, y a veces iba completamente afeitado, como ahora, y esta vez había conservado su cabellera. Había tenido ya tantos nombres que ni siquiera los recordaba todos. A veces fingía su propia muerte, nunca demasiado viejo, y otras veces se creaba un hijo falso y este se convertía en su sucesor, pero aquello último era demasiado complicado, sobre todo ahora que no tenía la capacidad para crear extensiones. Conseguir los documentos era lo más sencillo de todo.

Pero en pocas palabras, sin duda, había logrado adaptarse bastante bien a los cambios del tiempo, cosa de la cual se enorgullecía y convertía en silenciosa burla constante contra sus enemigos de antaño, quienes no sobrevivieron a semejantes cambios. Lo último que supo es que la sangre demoniaca de InuYasha se perdió con los siglos, con la mezcla constante de sangre humana, generación tras generación, y el mismo InuYasha también murió muchos años después que Kagome. No sobrevivió tanto tiempo como era de esperarse. Supo que no había sido muy feliz desde la partida de la sacerdotisa que tomó como mujer. Duró, pero al final se dejó morir para alcanzarla. Por otro lado, otros demonios, como Sesshōmaru y Kōga, duraron más, pero también terminaron sucumbiendo ante aquel mundo cada vez más dominado de humanos. O al menos eso creía. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias de ellos y estaba seguro que a estas alturas, si hubiesen seguido vivos, alguna novedad le habría llegado.

Él no. Él había logrado mantenerse. Había sobrevivido, les había sacado jugo a los humanos, a ese vaso que siempre veían medio vacío y que en realidad estaba lleno y se desbordaba, en donde se ahogaban sin darse cuenta. Y hasta ahora era el único ser con sangre demoniaca en la tierra. O al menos eso creía. Tenía siglos sin ver a alguien similar.

Se sentó con pesadez en el cojín del piso, poniendo ambos codos sobre la mesa de centro mientras Eita y Kazuo lo seguían. La dueña de la casa de té se retiró con una sonrisa sobria y amable, avisando que iría a traer un poco de sake y que las _geishas_ contratadas no tardaban en llegar.

—Son de las mejores _okiyas_ [5] de Gion [6]—exclamó Kazuo una vez que se quedaron solos—. Casi siempre las pido a ellas dos. Son hermanas. La mayor es divertida y hermosa que no vean, y la menor es aún una aprendiza, una _maiko_ [7], no sé si ya llegó al rango de _geisha_ , pero es muy avispada y guapa, aunque algo seria.

—Deberías dejar de frecuentar _tabledances_ y casas de té y conseguirte una novia de verdad —espetó Naraku con más brusquedad de la que quiso. Tampoco le convenía ser tan agresivo; los humanos de ahora eran muy sensibles, pero la verborrea de su compañero lo cansaba; él había conocido y se había aliado con las demonios más feroces del _Sengoku_ , tan guapas como la misma belladona. Un par de _geishas_ de exquisitos modales y talentos no iban a impresionarlo.

—¡Tú deberías conseguirte una novia, a ver si se te quita esa cara de amargado! —A Kazuo siempre se le resbalaba todo.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que no tengo?

La mirada se le oscureció. Y en realidad no tenía novia, nunca había tenido. Las humanas no le interesaban, pero debía de admitir que en ocasiones estaba tan lleno de lujuria que no sabía qué hacer con ella, a pesar de que seguía jodiéndole la existencia saber que conservaba deseos bajos, deseos _tan_ humanos, pero para desfogar aquellos deseos no era necesario establecer una relación sentimental con nadie o siquiera buscar compañía; solía aplicar cualquiera de las dos opciones, la que más se le antojara en el momento. Por fortuna eran deseos que lo atormentaban solamente de vez en cuando.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Eita con interés, aunque seguía tan serio como siempre. Naraku, por su parte, soltó una risa queda y burlona.

—Claro que no —masculló—. Pero para follar no se necesita tener novia.

Hacerse el humano vulgar nunca estaba de más. El comentario pareció molestar sobremanera a Eita, quien era más dado a todas esas tonterías del compromiso y el honor, aunque el menor de los tres soltó una buena carcajada y asintió alegremente.

—Tienes un punto —le dijo.

—Las mujeres no son solamente para eso —argumentó Eita de mala gana, acomodándose de manera tensa en su sitio. Seguramente había recordado a su esposa y su eterno temor de engañarla. Naraku maldijo mentalmente; el tipo era demasiado respetuoso a todo, aunque tuviera dilemas con ello. Los humanos se le antojaban cada vez más complicados mientras más pasaba el tiempo y las décadas con ellos—. Pueden darte un lugar a donde ir.

—Sí, un lugar entre sus piernas —En cuanto Kazuo lo dijo, estalló en carcajadas. A Naraku realmente sí le causó gracia su cinismo y lo acompañó con una risilla medio reprimida. Las estúpidas bromas de adolescente de Kazuo a veces sí que le agradaban. En cambio, Eita soltó un bufido de fastidio.

—Hablan así porque aún no tienen una familia —respondió con el ceño fruncido—. Eso es lo más importante.

—Da igual, no quiero saber nada de mujeres —respondió Naraku recuperando la compostura y desviando la mirada con desinterés. Kazuo alzó una ceja, sospechoso.

—Oye, mientras no les prometas nada, todo se vale y cualquier reclamo es invalido. Pero lo dices con mucho rencor. Suena a que hubo alguna chica que te rompió el corazón —El más joven de los tres sonrió con una malicia divertida que Naraku le recordó bastante a él mismo—. Nunca nos has contado nada sobre tu misteriosa vida amorosa.

—Ni lo haré.

—¡Oh, vamos! Estamos entre amigos.

—" _Amigos tu puta madre"_ —Pensó, pero por supuesto que no podía decirlo en voz alta, aunque su silencio no hizo más que avivar el interés de ambos hombres.

—Al menos dinos los nombres de las chicas y una breve reseña —insistió Kazuo—. O pensaremos que eres gay.

Aunque fuese una broma inofensiva, le molestó bastante. No tenía nada con qué defenderse. Era un hombre de otros tiempos; que pusieran en duda su masculinidad de esa manera lo fastidiaba bastante, así que, sólo para acallar las posibles sospechas y callarles la boca, decidió hablar.

—" _Aunque, ¿de qué putas mujeres puedo hablar?"_ —se dijo. Las prostitutas y ligues ocasiones claramente no contaba, y mientras intentaba recordar nombres, sólo pudo pensar en los rostros y nombres de las antiguas mujeres que habían aparecido en su camino durante su época más prolífica.

Y si lo pensaba bien, a casi todas las había matado o traicionado. Nada no muy diferente a lo que los hombres hacían con sus mujeres a lo largo de toda la historia de la humanidad.

En ese instante la dueña de la casa de té reapareció en la habitación, cargando una delicada bandeja con un par de botellas de sake y vasos. Naraku tuvo la esperanza de que la interrupción hiciera que sus compañeros olvidaran su interés en su supuesta vida amorosa, pero cuando la mujer se retiró volvieron a mirarlo fijamente con cara de interrogación.

—Son algunas —respondió escuetamente.

—Tenemos licor. Es hora de hablar —lo animó Kazuo levantando su vaso. Naraku rodó los ojos antes de responder y se sirvió un poco de licor. Apuró el trago. De pronto sentía que le costaba trabajo mencionar los nombres de las arpías de su pasado.

—Primero, está Kikyō. Era una mujer bastante… —Se sorprendió de la facilidad con la cual pronunció el nombre más maldito de todos para él. Y, ¿con qué palabras podía describirla? Hace tiempo que tampoco pensaba en ella, y sólo esperaba que su sólo recuerdo no avivara nuevamente su obsesión por ella. No podía satisfacerla si ya no existía, y la muerte no era una opción, lo sabía. Ni en la otra vida podría reunirse con ella. Tenía demasiadas deudas que saldar cuando su vida terminara. No la volvería a ver, lo sabía. Tal vez por eso se negaba a morir—. Inteligente. Astuta hasta el hartazgo y fría como el hielo; tanto que a veces me daban ganas de matarla. Siempre se creyó mejor que yo.

Kazuo soltó una risotada divertida y Eita se mostró más relajado y comprensivo, quizá porque creía que aquello le servía de catarsis. El muy idiota seguramente pensaba que estaba herido.

 _Bueno, tan errado, no estaba._

—Esas son las mejores, y las peores —argumentó Kazuo antes de que Naraku prosiguiera.

—Luego, fue Kagura. Había lo suficiente entre nosotros como para vivir juntos, pero no para casarnos. Qué mujer más insoportable. Nos la vivíamos peleando. También me daban ganas de matarla, y creo que estaba volada por otro imbécil. Además tenía una hija, una chiquilla llamada Kanna. Ella me caía mejor que su madre y sólo duré tanto con Kagura por la mocosa. También estuvo Abi, que la muy tonta se creía una princesa y era aún más insoportable y temperamental que Kagura, y ni hablar de su madre; una auténtica arpía, la peor de las suegras. También estuvo otra mujer, Tsubaki, que era más tratable, pero estaba enamorada de sí misma, demasiado vanidosa y rencorosa, además de celosa. Y también Kagome, que nunca tuve nada que ver con ella y tampoco me gustaba, pero me recordaba un poco a Kikyō. Y también estuvo Sango, que tampoco me lié con ella, aunque sí que quería matarme, y mira que no me porté tan mal con ella. Una vez le vi las tetas por accidente y juraba que yo había mal influenciado a su hermano menor.

Cuando terminó su breve relato, que mitad era verdad y mitad mentira, solamente unos cuantos nombres y cosas adaptadas a la época y el contexto, pensó que no había causado ningún impacto en sus compañeros. Era una historia amorosa bastante inestable y fracasada, nada fuera de lo común. Eita parecía ligeramente sorprendido, seguramente por el detalle de Kagura y su supuesta hija Kanna -no lo imaginaba ni de cerca haciendo de papá de niños ajenos-, y Kazuo estuvo serio hasta que soltó una risotada.

—La mujer llamada Kikyō parecía… _especial_. Fue la primera que nombraste, y también de la que menos hablaste —intervino Eita con su rostro y voz tensa, por encima de las risas de Kazuo. Y sí, había dado en el blanco, pensó Naraku, pero ni de cerca pensaba decir una palabra más acerca de Kikyō, por eso había preferido mencionarla apenas por encima. A veces hasta tenía pesadillas con ella. Pesadillas donde la veía caer desnuda debajo de él, directo a un abismo sin fondo, y él la seguía en el aire, estirando los brazos hacia ella, tratando de tocarla, de alcanzar su figura, de caer con ella al fondo al mismo tiempo, pero cuando sus manos estaban a centímetros de su sereno rostro, dormida e ignorante del peligro y su destino, su cuerpo comenzaba a resquebrajarse y a partirse en diminutos pedazos que se desvanecían en el aire y lo alejaban de la sacerdotisa, que seguía intacta, viajando a otro lugar donde a él, lo sabía, se le prohibiría la entrada. Y entonces los ojos le ardían y el nudo en la garganta le cortaba la respiración. La vista se le enturbiaba tanto como la mente. Luego despertaba y se encontraba incapaz de conciliar el sueño, asqueado de las lágrimas que veía en sus propios ojos en aquellos sueños mientras se encontraba ya despierto, con los ojos secos, pero siempre acusadores, rogando muy en el fondo una pequeña liberación. Lo mostraban tan débil y vulnerable que se sentía como el espectador de la pesadilla de otra persona.

Sabía que si volvía a dormir soñaría con el momento en que atravesó su suave piel con las garras de su amado, y vería sus labios pintados del carmín de su sangre. Le diría que ese rojo le quedaba mejor y la hacía lucir más hermosa. Y entonces la culpa y el arrepentimiento lo invadían, pero jamás terminaba de aceptarlo. Sólo lo perseguían en silencio en medio de la oscuridad y el insomnio.

—Joder, Naraku —dijo Kazuo cuando terminó de reír y sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada más. Tenía una sonrisa tremendamente divertida—. Me vas a odiar toda la vida.

Naraku pensó en decir algo como: _¿qué? No me digas que te tiraste a alguna de ella_ s. Pero aquello era imposible, y si le decía que sí, podría comprobar entonces que era un mentiroso y un fanfarrón con respecto al tema de las mujeres. Estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué aseguraba que de un segundo a otro lo odiaría con tanta intensidad –y es que no regalaba su odio tan fácilmente ni a cualquier hijo de vecino-. En ese instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró tanto la dueña de la casa de té como dos chicas más.

—Lo digo porque una de ellas se llama…

—Buenas noches. Buenas noches —La pareja de _geishas_ entraron a la habitación con pasos cortos y reservados, inclinando la cabeza varias veces al tiempo que repetían el saludo, provocando un suave _frufrú_ con la seda de sus kimonos cuyas telas se arrastraban dócilmente sobre el suelo de _tatami_. La dueña de la casa de té mencionó que traería algo de comida y deseó que su estancia fuera placentera. Las muchachas no se sentaron alrededor de ellos hasta que Kazuo las invitó entre sonrisas y ademanes teatrales.

No era un experto en aquello, pero podía diferenciar las características de una _geisha_ con una _maiko_. Una de las muchachas era ya una _geisha_ consumada, de cuello blanco, estampados ligeramente sobrios ya que aún era joven, y menos adornos en el cabello, a diferencia de la segunda chica, la _maiko_ que se sentó entre Eita y él.

Cuando la vio entrar en la estancia pensó que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, pero cuando la tuvo a su lado pudo observarla con detenimiento y una rapidez lo bastante discreta como para no parecer un loco.

La _maiko_ era Kagura.

La misma Kagura que él había creado hace quinientos años: la misma Kagura que había blandido su abanico por él y contra él. La misma demonio de los vientos que lo había traicionado una y otra vez; la misma a la que le había arrancado el corazón para devolvérselo roto. La misma a la que había asesinado. La que debería estar muerta.

—" _Esta noche me persiguen mis fantasmas. No debí haber venido a este puto purgatorio"_ —Pensó súbitamente, esperando que el asombro no traspasara su mirada y su rostro. Estaba tan conmocionado que sentía su cuerpo arder.

La jovencita tenía el mismo rostro en forma de corazón, los ojos grandes y las pestañas abundantes, pero esta vez sus ojos eran humanos, cafés, no rojos como carbones encendidos, y sin embargo, la expresión de sus iris era pesada y densa. Su cabello era tan negro como el suyo, como lo recordaba, y estaba peinado de una manera complicadísima, ataviado con horquillas de jade, coral y flores amarillas colgantes. Su _kimono_ era intensamente azul, cargado de patrones en forma de flores doradas unidas entre sí con hilos escarlatas. El grueso _obi_ [8] que apretaba su torso era amarillo y negro, y estaba adornado con un _obi-dome_ [9] de esmeralda.

Su primer pensamiento fue que estaba más pálida de lo que recordaba, y por un instante, por su mente, pasó la imagen de la vieja Kagura mirándolo espantada, empalidecida ante la sospecha de verse descubierta por él. Saboreó el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, esperó verlo de nuevo, estremecerse con el escalofrío de su propio poder manifestado en sus ojos aterrorizados, en su piel lívida, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que se trataba del maquillaje tradicional de las _geishas_ : la máscara blanca en todo el rostro, el cuello y la nuca. Sus labios, pintados de un soberbio rojo, eran exactamente iguales a cómo los recordaba de antaño, al igual que la sombra intensamente rosa de sus parpados. De no ser por la máscara blanca, la habría reconocido al instante.

—Veo que vienes con nuevos compañeros —dijo la otra _geisha_ con tono coqueto, pasando una atenta mirada sobre los dos hombres. Portaba un maquillaje similar al de la _maiko_ , pero más sobrio, y también lucía por mucho más experimentada que su compañera. Aquello la confería de un aura envolvente e incluso más atrapante que la de la muchacha que se parecía a Kagura.

Naraku la observó un momento. Se le hacía conocida, pero no supo de dónde ni por qué. Tenía un rostro afilado y pequeño, pómulos altos y un gesto relajado y travieso que rompía la barrera del estricto maquillaje. Vestía un kimono negro, con bordados de plata que formaban un patrón surrealista de nubes sobre el paisaje de un lago purpura rodeado de montañas que, a simple vista, parecía hermoso y fino, pero a Naraku le recordó al lago estancado de veneno en el que se había convertido el adorno del jardín de la familia Kagewaki.

Aquello, lejos de desagradarle, le gustó y le provocó una extraña sensación de añoranza, pero su mirada estuvo prendida por más tiempo del que quiso sobre la _maiko._

—Naraku, pareciera que acabas de ver un fantasma —le dijo Eita con interés—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Qué…?

Ni siquiera sabía quién le había hablado, pero aún así desvió la mirada y se encontró con la de Kazuo, quien estaba tomando un vaso de sake y lo miraba como si esperase que la guerra estallara. Hasta parecía ansiarlo, pudo verle la sonrisilla traviesa y maliciosa mientras tomaba.

—Te diré por qué me vas a odiar —avisó, poniendo el vaso en la mesa con un golpe seco—: esta belleza se llama Yura, la conozco desde que era una pequeñita _maiko_. Y la que está sentada junto a ti es su hermana pequeña. Y pues… _se llama Kagura_.

—" _Tiene que ser una puñetera broma"_ —De pronto estaba furioso—. _"Apenas termino de matar al fantasma de una zorra cuando me aparece el fantasma de la otra arpía"._

Si había dioses en el cielo, seguramente se estaban burlando de él y de su tan asquerosa como inoportuna suerte.

—¿Es una broma? —espetó a Kazuo, tratando de ser lo más discreto posible. Eita no tardó en intervenir.

—No te la tomes contra él. Es un idiota, sí, pero ninguno de los lo sabía hasta que nos contaste —dijo en voz baja. Y la verdad, contra eso, realmente no podía reclamar mucho. Aún así… era demasiada coincidencia, se dijo, de pronto lleno de sospechas. Se volvió nuevamente a Kagura para mirarla una vez más y cerciorarse de que no estaba alucinando.

—Kagura, ¿eh? —dijo, haciéndose el indiferente y echándole una mirada discreta a la aludida, quien se limitó a asentir delicadamente—. Lindo nombre. Apuesto a que te lo pusieron tus padres.

La pregunta sacó de contexto a sus acompañantes. Vio a Kagura parpadear un poco, ligeramente confusa, mirándolo atentamente. Naraku no prestó atención a la tontería que acababa de decir. Quinientos años atrás él había llamado de la misma manera a su primera extensión, le costaba trabajo asumir la idea de que alguien más nombrara así a la reencarnación de su sirvienta.

—En realidad, ¿señor…? —Yura sonrió, coqueta, tomando el error con ligereza.

—Kagewaki. Kagewaki Naraku —respondió este dirigiéndose a la _geisha_ y desviando la vista unos instantes de la _maiko_ a su lado. Su hermana mayor seguía llamando su atención de una forma que no podía explicar. Al igual que _Kagura_ , parecía no ser de ese mundo, o quizás fueran las ropas y el maquillaje.

—Señor Kagewaki, el nombre de mi hermana menor, Kagura, no fue dado por sus padres. Es su nombre profesional.

—Y tú, ¿sabes qué significa? —espetó más bruscamente de lo que quiso, volviendo la vista a la muchacha. Esperó ver alguna reacción de miedo, intimidación, ¡algo! Pero sólo veía aquella mascara blanca, mirándolo con curiosidad, y si no se equivocaba, con cierta desconfianza. Pero era casi la misma curiosidad con la que él la miraba.

—Claro que sí, señor Kagewaki —Naraku estuvo a punto de fruncir el ceño. Pocas veces había escuchado, en el pasado, a su extensión hablarle con semejante respeto. _"Ella no es Kagura"_ , se recordó. La voz era prácticamente la misma—. Significa _danza de los dioses_.

—" _Pero si no lo es…"_ —Estaba demasiado tenso. ¿Acaso el fantasma de su extensión había regresado para cobrarle todas las que le debía? Porque si era así, vaya que le debía muchas—. _"Es una copia casi exacta"._

Pareció crearse un instante de tensión pesado e intolerable. Eita miraba a Naraku con atención, atribuyendo que la súbita sorpresa y curiosidad de su compañero hacia la maiko sólo podía ser explicada por aquella ex novia de la cual recién les había hablado, la que tenía una hija, pero por otro lado, Kazuo, tratando de romper la tensión, no tardó en echarse unas carcajadas y presentar a sus acompañantes más formalmente, quienes centraron su atención en Yura. Luego, toda la atención de Kagura fue acaparara por Naraku.

Trató de sacarle plática, pero no le funcionó. Le preguntó su verdadero nombre y ni siquiera lo repitió. Su verdadero nombre no valía nada para él, sólo su nombre profesional, el nombre que él le había dado y que casualmente los profetas habían elegido para ella, quinientos años después, humana, con un corazón latiendo en su pecho humano.

—" _Si te tuviera conmigo, te volvería a encerrar"_ —Pensó mientras ella le contestaba una pregunta que olvidó de qué trataba—. _"Fui demasiado justo al matarte. Supe que abandonaste este mundo sonriendo y entre flores. Te merecías algo peor por tus muchas traiciones."_

Entre frases y frases, preguntas esporádicas que él hacía y ella contestaba con cortesía, se enteró que lo único que mermaba su libertad era el apretado obi enredado en torno a su cintura, la administración afable pero tacaña de la _okasan_ [10] de su _okiya_ y los complejos peinados que tenía que usar, aunque se negó a hablar a detalle de los trucos y secretos que las mujeres de su profesión utilizaban para mantenerlo cuando Kazuo hizo la pregunta.

Pero cuando la miraba, cuando trataba de imaginar sus verdaderos rasgos, los naturales, que se ocultaban detrás de todo ese maquillaje y vestidos, y cuando escuchaba su voz, que era idéntica a la que alguna vez había tenido, su pensamiento constante es que era una reencarnación.

Después del dilema de Kikyō y Kagome, Naraku había quedado más que harto de todos aquellos temas místicos y complejos de almas que viven en otros cuerpos y pasan por el calvario de una nueva vida una y otra vez hasta terminar lo que dejaron incompleto. No quería volver a saber nada de esos dramas. El último casi le había costado la vida.

Una reencarnación podía complicar las cosas, sino sólo había que preguntarle al zoquete de InuYasha. Pensó en negarlo, en engañarse diciendo que se trataba sólo de una coincidencia, pero algo en su vieja sangre y la humareda de su antiguo poder le gritaba que no era así. Esa _maiko_ era la mismísima Kagura reencarnada. Había regresado para vengarse, pensó, casi muerto de la risa. Había regresado por haberla matado, por haberla engañado y utilizado, pero la _maiko_ le respondía y hablaba con cortesía y educación, aunque esta era ligeramente desconfiada, lo podía sentir. No coqueteaba de la misma manera que su hermana mayor, la tal Yura.

Sólo se acordaba de Kagura cuando escuchaba las noticias de los huracanes azotando las costas del mundo, los tornados arrasando ciudades enteras. Pensaba que el espíritu de la hechicera de los vientos estaba en aquellos fenómenos, libre al fin, sin moral ni reglas, ni bueno ni malo, tal y como ella había sido, brindando brisas frescas en un día caluroso o arrancando arboles de raíz.

Pero ahora la tenía enfrente hecha carne y hueso de nuevo. Creía que después de su muerte un espíritu como el de Kagura no podía reencarnar puesto que su esencia misma era el viento, y la naturaleza no reencarna, no muere ni vive, sólo existe.

—" _Una segunda oportunidad"_ —se dijo Naraku, observando cómo Kazuo se enfrascaba en un juego de manos con Yura, ya medio entrado en copas—. _"Una segunda oportunidad del destino, para vivir la vida que yo nunca le permití. Al igual que sucedió con Kagome… con Kikyō. Siempre como ella. El destino me regresa a mis muertos una y otra vez."_

Cuando las jóvenes se fueron, un par de horas después, y ya con Kazuo muy borracho y escuchando a Eita reprenderlo por su irresponsabilidad al tomar, Naraku se preguntó si tal vez aquella no sería también una segunda oportunidad para él. Después de todo, el destino siempre había sido un juego torcido para él.

* * *

" _Muertos, todos están muertos menos yo, y yo estoy muerto para el mundo"_

 **Jon Snow —Saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego, Tormenta de Espadas. George R. R. Martin**

* * *

 **Para entender las palabras marcadas con números, favor de leer la siguiente lista. Lamento mucho que sea tan larga, pero hay palabras en japonés que no tienen traducción y que pueden resultar bastante raras:**

 **[1] Oiran:** cortesana o prostituta de alto rango que debía dominar desde las artes sexuales hasta la música, la danza y la conversación sofisticada. Actualmente la profesión está extinta.

 **[2] Dieta Nacional:** es la asamblea u órgano máximo de poder del estado de Japón de acuerdo con la Constitución japonesa. Está formada por miembros directamente elegidos por el pueblo, con una edad mínima de 20 años. Los partidos políticos, a los que pertenecen casi todos los miembros de la Dieta, son las unidades básicas de la actividad política.

 **[3] Daimyo:** era el soberano feudal más poderoso desde el siglo X al siglo XIX dentro de la historia de Japón.

 **[4] Shogun:** era un rango militar y título histórico en Japón concedido directamente por el emperador.

 **[5] Okiya:** básicamente es una casa donde viven las geishas y aprendices de geisha. Las aspirantes a geishas viven ahí desde que comienza su aprendizaje.

 **[6] Gion:** distrito de Kioto, Japón. Está ubicado frente al Santuario Yasaka y es mundialmente famoso por la existencia centenaria de las geishas.

 **[7] Maiko:** es una aprendiz de geisha. Antes de ser propiamente geishas (que vendría siendo una profesional), pasan por una etapa en la cual son consideradas aprendizas de la profesión bajo la tutela de una geisha experimentada a la cual llaman hermana mayor. Esta etapa dura alrededor de cinco años y aunque asisten a fiestas y recepciones, aún no pueden contar con una paga propia. Se diferencian de las geishas por varios detalles tanto del peinado, accesorios, cuello (que es rojo en maikos) y el diseño del kimono y obi.

 **[8] Obi:** es una especie de cinturón de tela que va desde el pecho hasta el abdomen. El moño de atrás es muy pesado y le sirve a la geisha o maiko para reforzar la postura y soportar el estar sentadas de rodillas.

 **[9] Obi-dome:** tipo de pasador que se coloca a nivel de la cintura, frente al obi.

 **[10] Okasan:** es la que se encarga de la okiya e intercede por la geisha para sus compromisos, así como ayudarla en su entrenamiento. Se le considera como la "madre" de las geishas y maikos a su cargo.

 **¡Hola a todos! Ya han pasado unos meses desde que escribí sobre InuYasha, lo sé, y en cuanto a este fic, lo empecé en abril… pensé que en máximo dos meses lo tendría listo, pero en realidad me costó mucho más trabajo del que pensaba. De hecho, aún no lo termino, aunque sólo me falta escribir unos dos capítulos más para concluirlo y editar el resto de los capítulos ya hechos. Y según yo podría publicarlo a finales de abril xD dulce niña de verano (?)**

 **En fin, contando un poco sobre el fic: se me ocurrió hace unos dos años, precisamente en una mañana de abril. Iba camino a tomar el camión para llegar a la universidad, escuchando con los auriculares la canción** _ **Body Electric**_ **de Lana del Rey, y al voltear hacia arriba, a la sierra, me doy cuenta que las nubes tapaban gran parte de los picos de la misma y nublaban todo el cielo. El aire estaba un poco heladito y, no sé, siempre tuve esta imagen mental de Kagura y Naraku en la modernidad, mirándose uno al otro a distancia, con ropas tradicionales, en un jardín japonés tradicional y con el mismo clima, medio montañoso y nublado, un poco húmedo también. Esa escena saldrá más adelante, pero de pronto me llegó la inspiración como por arte de magia, sin contar que lo de "crisis" viene precisamente a que por esos tiempos yo andaba en una crisis de escritor en donde, sí escribía mucho, pero no terminaba de estar a gusto con lo que hacía, y esa mentada crisis me duró todo el mes, cuando de pronto el clima y paisaje que estaba viendo ese día era muy similar a la escena de mi cabeza la cual nunca pude amoldar a ningún fic, la letra de la canción le quedaba como anillo al dedo y casi ese mismo día hice toda la estructura, por supuesto, con ayuda de la fiel Capitana Morgan y Ari. ¡Muchas gracias, chicas! Pero hasta este año me había animado a escribirlo, aunque como dije, me está costando un huevo.**

 **Creo que el fanfic es bastante explicito con respecto a lo que pasa, con lo que ha andado y está haciendo Naraku y con respecto a la tal Kagura que aparece. No creo que haya que aclarar mucho, excepto que estaré poniendo algunas cosillas marcadas con número, palabras japonesas que no tienen traducción, o significados y demás, aunque ya no serán muchas.**

 **En fin, muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Espero este primer capítulo les haya gustado y a quienes leyeron, espero los siguientes capítulos les agraden.**

 **[A** **favor de la Campaña** **"Con voz y voto"** _,_ **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
